An Avafan's Musings
by Somariel
Summary: A collection of various short pieces set in the AtLA world, many written for prompts from other sites.
1. Waiting

A:TLA belongs to Bryke, not me.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #26 - Glow.

**Title:** Waiting  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 133  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>CharPair:** Iroh  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Iroh waits for word of the Gaang's victories

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

As Iroh oversaw the details of the surrender of the Fire Nation's forces to the Order of the White Lotus, part of his mind was still elsewhere, with those brave young people who were risking everything to save the world. Had Zuko and Katara defeated Azula? Had Sokka, Suki and Toph been able to stop the airship fleet? And most importantly, had Aang been able to defeat Ozai? For that last question, at least, he had a possible answer. Just two hours ago, the western sky had lit up with an amazing display of light, ending with a pillar of blue light reminiscent of the one that had signaled the Avatar's reappearance at the South Pole. Iroh could only hope that this display of light had signaled the Firelord's defeat by the Avatar.


	2. Traveling

A:TLA belongs to Bryke, not me.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #27 - Sky.

**Title:** Traveling  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 108  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>CharPair:** Toph  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Toph muses on traveling.

* * *

><p><strong>Traveling<strong>

Toph hated the sky. Well, maybe "hate" was a bit strong, but she really didn't understand why the others liked it so much. It was big and empty, it was cold, and worst of all, she couldn't "see" anything while she was up there. Logically, she knew that flying was the fastest way to get from place to place and she did like Appa, but those days after he was stolen and they were forced to travel by land were some of the best days of travelling for her. She would never tell that to the others, though. She knew just how much Aang had missed the bison.


	3. A Free Man

A:TLA belongs to Bryke, not me.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #28 - Free.

**Title:** A Free Man  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 122  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>CharPair:** Zuko  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> General DOBS spoilers  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Zuko feels like a new person after confronting his father.

* * *

><p><strong>A Free Man<strong>

Zuko had never felt more free than he did during the eclipse, when he finally spoke his mind to his father. Just knowing that his father couldn't stop him was wonderfully exhilarating. The moment he announced his decision to join the Avatar, it felt like all of the worries and concerns he'd been feeling and the troubles he'd been having since his supposedly triumphant return simply evaporated. He no longer felt weighed down by uncertainty. He was finally doing the right thing and his spirit knew it. Shedding the lies he had been taught like a lizard-snake shedding its skin, he walked out of that encounter with his father as a new, freer man, certain of himself and what he was doing.


	4. Differences

A:TLA is not mine.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #29 - Travel.

**Title:** Differences  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 213  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>CharPair:** Zuko  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Zuko muses on the differences between traveling with Iroh and traveling with the Gaang.

* * *

><p><strong>Differences<strong>

Somehow, for Zuko, traveling with the Avatar and his friends was different from traveling during his banishment and as a refugee. It wasn't just that he had had Uncle with him for most of the time during the latter, although that was part of it. There was an entirely different dynamic to traveling with the Avatar's group.

Whereas Uncle had been the responsible one during their travels together, now Zuko found himself taking on the role of the responsible one, being the oldest one present. Given that Katara was the other person filling the role of the responsible one, there had been quite a bit of tension between them before she had forgiven him. Once she had forgiven him, though, they found that they could split the responsibilities between them with little need to talk about it.

Aang was like a little brother, always looking up to him, and Toph was the little sister he should have had. Sokka was the best friend he had never had, someone around his own age who had similar interests and who was willing to talk about things he wasn't comfortable talking with Uncle about. In many, many ways, the Avatar's group was becoming the family he should have had. It was actually fun traveling with them.


	5. Avatar Haikus

A:TLA isn't mine, no matter how much I wish otherwise.

A/N: These were written for ATLA Land's Haiku Week challenge.

* * *

><p>The Avatar State<br>An unstoppable force of  
>Nature's mighty wrath.<p>

Zuko, Katara  
>are just good friends. Never will<br>they be any more.

True blue, very good friends  
>Zuko and Katara are,<br>Never being more.

Iroh, Hakoda –  
>Two good father figures for<br>A lost teenage boy.


	6. That Brat

A:TLA will never be mine.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #30 - Pirate.

**Title:** That Brat  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Words:<strong> 243  
><strong>Genre<strong>: General  
><strong>CharPair:** The pirate captain from the first season  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Mention of execution  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Captain Chang realizes he never should have gotten involved with Zuko in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>That Brat<strong>

Captain Chang was furious. Not only had he lost the waterbending scroll, he had lost his ship and his men had let the Avatar slip through their fingers. Those brats would pay for this, all of them, but the Fire Nation brat most of all. Prince or not, he would pay.

:-:-:-:-:

When Admiral Zhao hired him and his men to blow up the prince's ship, Captain Chang was nearly ecstatic about it. Not only was he going to get his revenge on the prince, he was even going to get paid for it.

:-:-:-:-:

Six weeks later, when he saw the Wanted poster for the prince and his uncle, the captain was simultaneously elated and annoyed. How had that brat managed to survive the explosion of his ship? The thought of capturing the prince and turning him in for the bounty was a welcome one, though. Maybe this time, his revenge would succeed.

:-:-:-:-:

Six months after that, when he was facing execution for his piracy, having been captured when he chose to attack a ship carrying Earth Kingdom soldiers, Captain Chang heard that the brat of a prince had ended the war with the Avatar's help and had become Firelord. Clearly the spirits were looking out for that brat. There was no other explanation for how he had managed to survive everything and still come out on top. He should have known better than to get involved with the brat in the first place.


	7. Now and Then

A:TLA belongs to Mike and Bryan.

A/N: Written for ATLA Land's Soundtrack Title Prompt challenge.

**Title:** Now and Then**  
>Characters:<strong> Aang and Zuko**  
>Soundtrack Prompt:<strong> 10. We Could Be Friends**  
>Summary:<strong> Aang and Zuko think about how their relationship has changed.

* * *

><p>When Aang first asked Zuko if they could have been friends, he was honestly interested in what Zuko's answer would be. Zuko was a great deal like his friend Kuzon—passionate, hot-headed, and determined. He knew that he shouldn't read any more into the prince's rescue of him than a determination to capture the Avatar himself, but he couldn't help hoping.<p>

:-:-:-:-:

When Zuko heard the airbender ask if they could have been friends before the war, his first thought was that the Avatar was crazy. Zuko had chased the boy halfway around the world and yet he was still interested in being friends? It wasn't until after the Avatar had left that Zuko began to wonder what it would be like to have the airbender for a friend instead of an enemy.

* * *

><p>When Zuko showed up at the Western Air Temple asking to join their group, Aang was reminded of the question he had asked the prince so many months ago. The fact that Zuko had remembered it too only served to reinforce the airbender's curiosity. If he had only had himself to think about, he might have taken the chance of accepting the prince. But ultimately, he couldn't take the risk, not now, not with his friends' safety at stake as well.<p>

:-:-:-:-:

When Zuko approached the Avatar and his friends at the Western Air Temple with his request to join them, he was holding on tightly to the memory of the question the Avatar had asked him all those months ago. After the Avatar rejected him, even when reminded of his own question, Zuko realized that it would be harder to gain their acceptance than he had thought.

* * *

><p>When Aang and Zuko embraced before Zuko's coronation, both of them were reminded of just how far they had come since their first meeting. They may have started as enemies, but now they were the closest of friends. All of the struggles and trials and tribulations that they had been through together only served to make their friendship that much stronger once it finally formed.<p> 


	8. Dark Reflection

A:TLA belongs to Mike and Bryan

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #31 - Mirror.

**Title:** Dark Reflection  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Words:<strong> 127  
><strong>Genre:<strong> General  
><strong>CharPair:** Katara  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> After facing Yon Rha, Katara realizes what Aang was trying to tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Reflection<strong>

It wasn't until after she had faced Yon Rha that Katara realized what Aang had been trying to say before she left. He had been afraid that she was becoming like Hama—embittered and angry at the entire Fire Nation for the wrongs a few had done her. And she nearly had. She had bloodbended that soldier without even making sure that she had the right person. If she hadn't had the urge to make him look her in the eye, she didn't know how long she would have continued to torment an innocent person. Well, he couldn't be a complete innocent, but still, he hadn't deserved what she had done to him. She would have to apologize to Aang when they got back to the others.


	9. Realizations

As much as I wish otherwise, A:TLA isn't mine.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #32 - Empty.

**Title:** Realizations  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 125  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Gen  
><strong>CharPair:** Zuko  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Zuko realizes why he felt unhappy after siding with Azula in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p><strong>Realizations<strong>

Zuko should have been happy, but he wasn't. Finally, after three long years, he was going to return to the Fire Nation. He had redeemed himself and restored his honor—Azula had told him so herself. That was what he had wanted, wasn't it? But if it was, then why was he so unhappy? Was it because he had betrayed Uncle? No, that couldn't be right—Uncle had betrayed him, not the other way around.

After the war meeting, Zuko finally understood why he had been so unhappy. He _had_ betrayed Uncle, but more than that, he had betrayed himself. In siding with Azula against the Avatar, he had done what he thought his father wanted him to do, not what he wanted to do.


	10. Unexpected Trust

A:TLA ain't mine.**  
><strong>

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #33 - Trust.**  
><strong>

**Title: **Unexpected Trust**  
>Author: <strong>Somariel**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Words: <strong>146**  
>Genre: <strong>Gen**  
>CharPair: **Zuko and Aang**  
>Warnings: <strong>None**  
>Summary: <strong>Zuko is surprised by the first person to trust him after he changes sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Trust<strong>

Zuko was honestly surprised by the first person to truly trust him after he joined the Avatar and his friends. The first person to trust him without having an outside reason wasn't Katara—no surprise there. It wasn't Sokka. It wasn't even Toph—she had the whole "living lie detector" thing going for her. It was Aang. The person who probably had the _least_ reason to trust him.

When Katara had objected to letting Aang go off to find the Sun Warrior ruins alone with Zuko, it was _Aang_ who had insisted that she stay behind with the others. Not Toph—_Aang_. When Zuko asked Aang why he was so certain that he could trust him, Aang had shrugged and said, "Because everyone has the potential for good in them. It just takes some people longer to find it than others. You've proven that you've changed."


	11. Seeing Red

A:TLA belongs to the awesome Mike and Bryan.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #34 - Red.**  
><strong>

**Title:** Seeing Red  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Words:<strong> 208  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Gen  
><strong>CharPair:** Ozai  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ozai is furious when Zuko confronts him.

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing Red<strong>

"_I'm not taking orders from you anymore."_

"_He's the one who's been a real father to me."_

"_I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."_

Zuko's words dinned in on Ozai from all sides. He could not believe it. His son, who had always been so eager to please him, was defying him. His son, who had always been so desperate for _his_ approval, was declaring Iroh to be his real father. His son was going to join the Avatar, the Fire Nation's greatest enemy.

Seething, Ozai offered the one piece of bait that he knew would make his son stay long enough to be killed. As he felt his firebending chi getting stronger, Ozai prepared himself to create lightning.

When Zuko caught the lightning, Ozai was shocked to the core of his being. His son, the firebending failure, had created a defense against lightning.

Looking past the fire burning at the edge of the dais into the empty room, Ozai was furious. His son—no, the traitor, for the boy was no longer any son of his—would live only for as long as it took to capture him and return him to the capital. He would kill the traitor himself.


	12. Hurricanes

Avatar: The Last Airbender belongs to the amazing Mike and Bryan.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #35 - Water.

**Title:** Hurricanes  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 122  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Gen  
><strong>CharPair:** Zuko  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Zuko wonders how water can be so destructive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurricanes<strong>

Zuko hadn't expected to have to deal with a natural disaster so early in his reign. But the second hurricane of the season, coming just two and a half months after his coronation, was the worst one recorded in twenty years. The beaches on all of the islands in its path were inundated by the storm surge and it took two weeks for all of the flooded areas to drain.

Sitting in his office reading the damage reports and requests for aid, Zuko wondered how something as gentle as water could be so destructive. Then he remembered what Katara could be like when she was angry. Water might appear gentle, but it could be more dangerous than fire when it was aroused.

A/N: Yes, I did write this while Hurricane Irene was raging.


	13. Grief

I don't own A:TLA.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #36 - Lost.

**Title:** Grief  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Words:<strong> 212  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Gen  
><strong>CharPair:** Iroh  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Iroh learns of Lu Ten's death.

* * *

><p><strong>Grief<strong>_  
><em>

_Your son is dead._

Only four simple words, but those four simple words had just knocked the bottom out of Iroh's world. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that the messenger was watching him warily, as if afraid of his reaction. Swallowing, Iroh found his voice. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the messenger replied. "His battalion was ambushed by earthbenders. There were no survivors. He was one of the few who made it back to our lines, but he and the other three who did were too badly injured to be saved. The healers are preparing his body for cremation as we speak."

"Thank you for bringing me the news," Iroh said. "Inform the other generals that they are to meet me in the command tent in one hour and then you may return to your other duties."

"Yes sir," the messenger said. He bowed and then was gone, leaving the tent silently. Iroh barely noticed his departure. It was time to end the siege.

Two hours later, after a difficult meeting with the other generals, Iroh returned to his tent and was finally able to give in to his grief. Tears rolling down his cheeks, the Dragon of the West cried silently long into the night.


	14. Dizzying

If I owned ATLA, I wouldn't be posting this on a _fanfiction_ site.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #37 - Feel.

**Title:** Dizzying  
><strong>Author:<strong> Somariel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Words:<strong> 124  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family  
><strong>CharPair:** Ursa, Zuko  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ursa is overwhelmed by her reunion with Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>Dizzying<strong>

When Ursa saw Zuko for the first time in six and half years, she was left dizzy by the rush of emotions that flooded through her. She was deliriously happy. She was sad. She was amazed by the changes in him. She was relieved that he was alive. She was angered by the scar. Hugging him close, tears streaming down both their cheeks, she reveled in the fact that he was _right there_, in front of her, happy and whole and safe.

When she finally got her emotions under control, she pulled away from him slightly so she could look at him. "I am so happy to see you again," she said. "I missed you every day and I never stopped thinking of you."


	15. Unwelcome Trouble

I make no claim to the ownership of ATLA.

A/N: Written for ATLA Land's June Drabble Madness challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Unwelcome Trouble<strong>

After the disastrous job she had taken from the Fire Nation prince, June was not expecting to see him again and she _certainly_ wasn't going to take another job from him. So when he showed up at her favorite tavern asking for help in finding the Avatar—again—she brushed him off. That lasted right up until he asked, "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?"

Freezing momentarily, she slowly sat up straighter and put down her cup. "What do you mean by that?" she asked him.

Taking a deep breath, he answered her. "I mean," he said, "that Sozin's Comet is returning the day after tomorrow and my father is planning on using its power to burn the entire Earth Kingdom to the ground. If we can't find Aang before then, _everyone_ is going to be in _deep_ trouble."

"All right," she said, getting out of her chair, "I'll help you. And under the circumstances, I'll do it for free, since I doubt you have any money with you." Walking over to the prince, she got right up in his face and said, "But let's get one thing straight. If nothing happens the day after tomorrow, _you_ are going to be in _very_ deep trouble with me, _Prince Zuko_."


	16. Not Anymore

ATLA does not belong to me.

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #62 - Anonymous.

**Title: **Not Anymore**  
>Author: <strong>Somariel**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Words: <strong>124**  
>Genre: <strong>Gen**  
>CharPair: **Zuko, Mai, Katara**  
>Warnings: <strong>None**  
>Summary: <strong>Zuko finally learns how Azula found him in Ba Sing Se.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Anymore<strong>

Team Avatar, Mai, and Ty Lee were relaxing together after dinner on the day after Zuko's coronation, not really talking about much of anything, when Zuko surprised everyone with a question.

"Mai," he said, "I'm not sure why I never asked you this earlier, but how did Azula find out that Uncle and I were in Ba Sing Se?"

Mai cast a surreptious glance at Katara, then smirked wickedly and said, "You mean Katara never told you?"

"N- _Katara?_" Zuko's head immediately snapped around to look at the waterbender and she shifted uncomfortably as she became the center of attention.

"I thought I was telling Suki!" Katara snapped. "I wouldn't have said anything if I had realized it was Azula before I started talking."


	17. On the Field of Battle

ATLA does not belong to me

A/N: Written for the Avatar_500 community on LiveJournal, Prompt #71 - Equal.

**Title: **On the Field of Battle**  
>Author: <strong>Somariel**  
>Rating: <strong>K**  
>Words: <strong>111**  
>Genre: <strong>Gen**  
>CharPair: **Zuko**  
>Warnings: <strong>None**  
>Summary: <strong>For the first time, Zuko fights his sister on equal ground

* * *

><p><strong>On the Field of Battle<strong>

Despite his regret over the fact that it had come to this, Zuko felt exhilarated as he dueled his sister for the crown and throne of his nation and the fate of the world. He was matching her blow for blow, meeting her every move. He had gotten hints of this when he had fought her at the Boiling Rock, but Sokka had also been involved in that battle, helping him. Unlike that fight, this one was one-on-one, with no need to worry about protecting anyone else. With the power of the comet thrumming in his blood, he was finally meeting his sister as an equal on the field of battle.


End file.
